The Addams Family
}} The Addams Family 'is a black comedy, traditionally-animated TV series based on the comic strips of the same name. Synopsis The Addamses are a extended family with decidedly macabre intrests. They are humans with supernatural abilities. Characters *'Gomez Addams '(voiced by Ron Perlman): Gomez is passionately in love with his wife, often referring to her as "Querida" and "Cara Mia." Gomez is very wealthy, due to owning numerous companies and stocks. He doesn't seem to regard money itself as a priority and squanders money cavalierly while remaining wealthy. Gomez spends a great deal of time with his family and does not go out to work. He refers to Spain as his "ancestral home" with his family background referenced as "Castillian," and he occasionally uses Spanish words and phrases. He can perform rapid and complicated calculations in his head. He is remarkably acrobatic and can easily dismount from a hanging position upon a chandelier. One of his hobbies is Zen-Yogi, apparently a weird blend of acrobatics and yoga. Another hobby consists of dynamiting model trains as they are about to collide with each other, by using a hand detonator. *'Morticia Addams '(voiced by Grey DeLisle): Morticia is a cultivated and beautiful woman who dabbles in art, raises flesh-eating plants, and trims her roses by clipping off the buds and arranging the stems in a vase ("Oh, the thorns are lovely this year"). She can light candles with her fingertips and emit smoke directly from her person. With her aristocratic detachment, she is often the calm center of the chaotic events of the household. *'Wednesday Addams '(voiced by Tara Strong): Gomez and Morticia's daughter. She is the youngest member of the family (10 years old), she is a strange yet sweet-natured little girl who pursues such hobbies as raising spiders, beheading dolls, and practicing ballet in a black tutu. Her favorite pet is a black widow spider named Homer, although she also has a lizard named Lucifer. She is strong enough to bring her father to his knees in a judo hold. *'Pugsley Addams '(voiced by Janice Kawaye): Gomez and Morticia's son and Wednesday's older brother (13 years old). Kind-hearted and smart, occasionally conforming to "conventional" standards contrary to his family, he nevertheless shares a close bond with his parents and sister, the latter whom he often plays with. He also enjoys engineering various machines (sometimes with Gomez), playing with dynamite, and his pet octopus Aristotle. Despite his pudginess, Pugsley is, like his father, exceptionally agile, able to out-climb a gorilla and hang from branches by his teeth. *'Lurch '(voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): Lurch is the household butler. Morticia and Gomez summon him by means of a bell pull in the form of a hangman's noose, which rings the massive bell located in the mansion's bell tower; the resulting gong shakes the entire house when the noose is pulled. When Lurch appears (usually immediately thereafter), he responds with a baritone "You rang?" *'Uncle Fester '(voiced by Tom Kenny): Gomez's bald older brother with white skin who takes a special interest in blowing himself up. He commonly joins the children with their unusual plans, taking it to the limit, and also spends a lot of his time creating formulas in the basement lab. *'Grandmama '(voiced by Grey DeLisle): The mother of Mortcia, the mother-in-law of Gomez, and the grandmother to Wednesday and Pugsley. She has psychic powers expressed through a magic ball, which she uses for her own fortune-telling line. Granny is a witch who doesn't get along with Fester. *'Thing: A relative of the Addams' who takes the form of a disembodied hand. He constantly helps out the family by reaching them objects, and although he lives in a box, can pop up everywhere in the house. *'Cousin Itt '(voiced by Frank Welker): Itt is Gomez and Fester and is the most energetic member of the family.Itt is a short creature whose body is completely covered in hair. ZUKO(suzon) is awesome Category:Nicktoons Category:Television series